A Surprise on the Beach
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: After running away from home, John winds up on the Pismo beach boulevard. With his luck, he bumps into a woman who seems pretty nice to him. And after a day of the beach, John finds out something about her. (Lemon; OCxJohn)


**Ok, so this is another story that was requested by the same user from the last Term. 2 story. There is a lemon, but no warning.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pismo beach. One of the famous icons in California, it brought along tourists, beach goers, and all alike. And through the crowd was a boy walking his way through the boardwalk, looking for a spot to sit down from his travel. This boy was John Connor, trying to escape his own hell and needed a place to stay in. He decided that going south may not have been a good option with the events of southernmost California and Mexico, so the next option was northward.

It was three days of foot travel and he was exhausted from the trip. Only a couple hours ago did he notice the sign that said "Pismo Beach". He was a bit surprised of where he wound up and decided to stay there for a day as a break. His break further turned into a vacation as he began to go through and tour the area, most famously, the boardwalk and beach. Right now, he sat down and planned, or sort of planned, the next move of what to do.

Of course, he had nothing better to do and further toured the area, then stopped by one of the concession stands. He looked over what they were serving and chose the last stand, reaching to the beach. The concession stand was serving off cold drinks, mainly just chilled sodas and fruit punch. He went up to the stand, only for the man there to ask, "What'da like man?"

John wasn't in a picky mood and asked, "Something cold and cheap."

The man gave him a large cup of coke at the cost of 50 cents, which he took anyway. With his drink in hand, he walked away from the vendors and down the walkway planning out his next move. He was thinking of going further north, but then he had to make sure he didn't get caught. It was a lot of planning, but his thought was interrupted when he tripped over and had his drink fly through the air.

The drink itself landed on a woman sitting the bench near him. John looked up as the woman was irritated by the mess on her shirt. He got up as she turned to face him, "Sorry."

She waived it off, "It's fine, it's fine. Guess it was good I didn't choose the good one."

He nodded and began to go, but then she stopped him, "Hold on, you look familiar."

She took off her sunglasses, revealing her eyes that examined the boy, but John simply stated, "I think you got me mixed up with somebody else."

She sat back, then said, "No, I think I've seen you before… hold on, you're that runaway kid that she was talking about."

John was worried as she couldn't have just guessed who he was. She just snickered, "Surprised right? Well, they're slightly miserable people in a sense. Anyway, I'm Janet in case you ask."

John nodded and went along, "John."

"Right, I thought your name was Johnny for a while. Nice to meet you though."

They shook hands, as John still had a suspicious feeling about what was going on. After they were done, she asked, "So, I'm taking a guess that you decided to head up to north California?"

John answered, "No, I was planning to head as north as possible."

"Well, unless you want to freeze your ass off in Canada or Alaska, you'll get far enough from your 'parents'."

John nodded once again, still unaware of if this was a trick or not. Janet then asked, "Well, since you're taking a stroll around, have ya gone to the beach yet?"

He shook his head, "No, why?"

"Well, one, I was heading down there myself and two this is literally a landmark on its own. If you haven't been to Pismo beach, well, it's right there, might as well see it before you run off."

"I don't know, wouldn't I get caught?"

"Well, if I say you're my… younger brother or something like then no."

John rolled his eyes at the thought of that. Then a thought came in as he asked, "Hold on, you're taking me to the beach?"

"Well like I said, I'm going there; you gotta at least see it once before you go, so it makes a win-win situation for, like, the both of us."

John, even though a little wary, agreed to her idea, "Alright, I guess I'll tag along."

"Good, but you can't go in those clothes."

He looked down, "Why not?"

"Duh, it's the beach, not the alleyway. I can get you some fitting clothes. Anything ya like or want in specific?"

"Nothing girly, and nothing tight."

"Alright, well, the shop hopefully is… this way?"

John asked, "You don't know?"

"Hey, I don't come here often. Anyway, I know I saw it this way."

And off she went, but when she stood up, she felt the stickiness of her shirt. Janet mumbled, "Damn, I forgot."

She took it off, revealing her bikini, and then threw it on the bench, "Ok, now we can go."

And off they went as John followed behind her. It was a few minutes, but at the end of the walk they found themselves up to a small clothes store. Janet told him, "Now, what's your size?"

John thought a bit, "Medium."

"Ok, number?"

"28?"

"Alright, I'll get three different sizes so you can try them."

She went in and ten minutes later, right back out with…

"The hell?"

John commented as Janet bought, not bathing shorts, but speedos. John asked, "Look, I'm not dressing in a fucking bikini."

Janet snickered, "If you ever went to the beach, you'd know this. This is a speedo."

"And?"

"Well, think of it as a bikini for males. Besides, with the cash I had I could only afford these. Now, let's find a place for you to change and go from there."

John just went along, not trying to look like he was already embarrassed by the idea of what Janet was going to stick on him. They found a changing booth and John asked, "I don't mind sand going up in pants now."

Janet laughed, "Oh, get in and try them, you'll be fine."

He sighed, but went in and changed. A couple minutes later he came out in a yellow striped purple speedo. He asked, "The only one that fit?"

She shrugged, "It was that or a pink one."

"Alright, alright. And what do I do with my clothes."

"Same like my… stained shirt, I'll just put them over on the beach."

"For people to take them?"

"No John, on my blanket."

"Oh."

She shook her head and led him to the beach. Where she first started off was an umbrella-shaded area, and under it was a blanket with the words sown in "JANET".

John asked, "So this is your spot?"

Janet nodded, "Yep."

She threw the shirt as John threw his clothes, then asked, "Are you sure this is ok?"

Janet reassured him, "You'll be fine, nobody has stolen anything yet."

"I meant… the speedos."

"You'll be fine in them. Besides, maybe a few girls will take interest."

A half grinned appeared as John looked down, "Oh… shit."

A looked up in annoyance seeing that he now had his junk being shown out to the world. Oh well, if the girls do it, I'm sure some guys do as well… but he didn't know it was going to be this bad. Janet then said, "Now, before we even do anything, gotta get the sunscreen on."

John asked, "Sunscreen?"

"Yeah, you know, sun rays, skin cancer, painful shit like that? You should know."

"Alright, and how do you plan to put that stuff on me?"

"Oh, first I'm doing myself because I'm pretty damn sure you haven't bathed in who knows how many days."

John looked at her cockeyed, "Hey, not my damn problem."

"Anyway, I'll show you how to do it and then, like, you can do that on my back."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, now here's how it works."

She grabbed the plastic bottle, then popped the lid open and squeezed it, getting a glob of the white stuff on her hands. She rubbed it together, then smeared the cream over her arms, her hands, her face, and got some on her stomach. She put some more on her legs and then asked John, "Now, do you think you can do that without making a mess of yourself and the towel?"

John shrugged, "I guess I can try."

"Good, open your hands out."

He did so and a glob of the sunscreen went into his hands. He attempted to put it on, failing a little, and got sort of covered as Janet tried her best not to either laugh or slap herself. Eventually, John got himself sort of covered, then Janet said, "Alright, now that you've got yourself coated, time for the backs."

John made faces as God only knew if she had something. She made a small squirt, "Ok, I'll do yours so you can get an idea."

She bent down a little and applied the coat, only for John to feel shivers go down his back as she rubbed it. He burst out, "This crap is cold."

Janet snickered, "Well, duh, it's not a heat pack. I got you done, now, you do mine."

She turned around, kneeling so he can easily spread the stuff on her back, but he didn't want to actually go for it. He asked, "So… just take it and…"

"Just put it over, ignore the straps."

He took a sigh and once again squirted a medium glob on his hands and then began to put it on her back. He did better with this than with himself, but he was a little worried on the whole straps, thinking he might rub too hard, it snaps off, and then he gets thrown into the sand for doing that. But none of that happened, as now they got all covered. Janet told him, "There, now we can go."

John asked, "Are you entirely sure we needed… all this?"

"Hey, I'm not going nuts on this, like, some crazy people here. Ok, sure, I might go like that myself once it a bit but, I'm here for a relaxing day, and to start… volleyball?"

"What ball?"

"Seriously, you have no idea what that is either?"

"I figured it was sand castles and swimming, and getting eaten by a shark."

Janet giggled, "Sheesh, can't end it any worse than that. There's more to beach than just sand and water."

After a little stroll, they found themselves at a volleyball court, a couple of them being empty while most were in use. Janet went over and grabbed a ball as she asked, "So, want to know how to play?"

John shrugged, "Eh, sure. How do ya play?"

"Simple, have the ball touch the opponent's floor and throw the ball back if it comes your way."

She got to her side as John went to the opposite side. She then yelled, "Serve's up!"

And bopped the ball upwards, sending it over the net and toward John, who just copied what Janet did. Janet then used the palm of her hand and bopped it, John did the same. They continued this kind of motion as John lost a few times and Janet constantly trying to go easy on him, but ending up beating him anyway.

After the volleyball game, another one of Janet's suggestions was actually agreeable: lunch! She led him around the concession stands that were behind the beach, travelling around to find anything that was good to eat. As they walked, John asked, "Can I at least change into my regular clothes? This isn't what I call comfortable or decent looking."

Janet snickered, "John, let me tell you something, if every, like, girl was feeling that for every time they'd wear a bikini, you'd see the girls here either naked or in full clothes. And besides…"

"I'm talking the shit I'm wearing, not what you're wearing."

"I'm giving an idea."

"Mm, like I need that right now."

"What the idea or…"

"The damn idea."

"Well, just food for thought."

"Yeah, now how about food for my stomach."

"Unless you want to check the garbage, we gotta keep looking."

The stroll through the stands continued as they couldn't pick anything out. Janet pointed ones that weren't good, some that were too expensive, and the end result was some burgers with smoothies. They sat down on a bench and had their lunch, and as they ate, Janet asked him, "So why exactly did you get the balls to actually run away? I've heard that you've threatened and tried already, but I'm surprised you actually ran for it."

John just shrugged, "I put up with it enough, place sucked like shit and the parents fit great with it. Now I'm planning to up to freezing ass Canada."

"Canada? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well, first off it's like trees, snow… bears. People are claimed to be nice but… do you honestly want to go there?"

"Ok, what would you consider?"

She thought a bit and then said, "Maybe… I wouldn't say Nevada, more like Arizona."

"How about cross-country? I heard there are better places to live in the Midwest."

She chuckled, "Yeah, but going to Canada isn't the smartest either. I mean, there're more cows than people."

John chuckled himself, "Ha, and what lunatic told you that?"

"Someone I once knew, nothing important, but of course from what he said, it's too cold and it's all trees."

All the response was, was a shrug and another bite of the burger as John didn't personally care of what was up there.

After lunch, they continued their walk on through the crowd and back to the beach where they found themselves at the next section of entertainment…

"Ooh, the bikini contest!"

Janet already started to get excited as John closed his eyes in distaste as she would probably throw him on and end the day as it already started. She moved, "Come on, this is hard to win."

John asked, "How hard, and better yet, am I getting thrown in?"

She giggled, "You wish, it's not a speedo contest. Secondly, I have entered these and I never win but what the hell, I might this time."

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up."

And he turned around as she asked, "Take it you're not going to watch?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'll wait over by your spot until it's over. Besides, isn't it televised?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if I show my face on TV, wanna bet my ass will get seen and I'll get dragged back?"

"Ok, I get where you're going but I'll say it anyway, how can your ass get shown if they want your face. Well, I guess if it was a speedo contest then you would have to show your ass."

John shook his head once more and continued his way back to the towel. From there, he remained stuck as he tried to make it unobvious of what he was doing there. Lucky after an hour, Janet came back with a look of stubborn luck and 'oh well' attitude. John looked up and asked, "Well, how'd it go?"

Janet shrugged, "My luck sucks like hell. Anything happen?"

"No."

"Good, because the next thing could be…"

A drop of rain. It fell to her head as she asked, "What?"

Then more as John asked, "Did you really have to say 'the next thing'?"

"Like I said, my luck sucks; but it wasn't supposed to…"

It rained way heavier. "…rain until this evening."

John nodded, "Yeah, well, what now?"

"We can go back to my room."

John asked, "Wait, you're letting me stay in the same room as you?"

"Yeah, what can go wrong?"

"Are you having me come over?"

"Well, it's either that or you walk in the rain, just saying."

The pouring rain told John otherwise to accept the offer. They packed everything up and carried it off the beach as Janet told John, pointing in the distance, "Now, this way."

John asked, "Where?"

"The Red Moon Motel. It was… one of the better options than the ones I first looked at. Now, let's go."

And off she went as John followed the black haired woman. As the rain was becoming a downpour, the two made it to the motel, entered it, and went up to the desk. Janet told the man, "I'm checking back in."

The man nodded, "Alright, go ahead."

And walked to the elevator, "Come on John."

John just followed as both entered the elevator and went up to the upper floors. At the third floor, the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Both of them walked out and strolled down the hall, but Janet stopped him and looked towards the door she stood by. It was room 306, probably Janet's room. And it was as she pulled out a key, put it in, and turned it, unlocking the door.

She opened it, bringing in the cold hotel air into their face. They went into the room, Janet closed the door, and John put his stuff down on the floor. Picking it up, Janet told him, "Don't worry, this place got everything… except a job. There's a washing machine here and a dryer so I'll just put it in here."

She opened up a closet door and found both machines, she threw the clothes into the washing machine, then closed it. Janet didn't turn it on yet, "First, I'm going to go take a shower. You can take one after me."

John shrugged, "I guess."

"You probably haven't had one in days, might as well."

She strolled over to the bathroom and closed the door behind, but didn't lock. Afterwards, john just sat down on the chair as he needed to plan ahead for his trip. As he tried to think, a knock came from the bathroom door as Janet hollered, "Can you get me a towel? I forgot one."

John rolled his eyes and got off the chair. He looked for where the towels could… oh wait, it's right on the shelf. He took one and walked over to the door, and was about to knock, but he first turned the knob, finding it was unlocked, and entered in.

"Oh shit, sorry."

He quickly looked back, getting a slight glimpse of a naked Janet, but he handed the towel out as Janet smiled, "Thanks."

John nodded and left. Closing the door, John went back to the table and tried to unsee that, but the scene kinda circled it in his head.

After a few minutes, Janet came out dressed up with the towel, as she said, "Alright, shower's free."

She walked around and went into her bedroom. John go up again and went into the bathroom, still warm with the steam that was hanging around. He turned it on, waited a few minutes, then took off those dammed speedos and stepped in. It felt way better to have that thing off as this didn't scrunch anything.

His shower lasted only a few minutes, seeing he didn't take much into consideration, and got out, putting back on those speedos. Sighing in annoyance, he left the bathroom and went into the main room to see that Janet wasn't around. He asked, "Janet?"

And answer came from the bedroom, "Yeah?"

"Alright, just wanted to see where you went."

"Actually could you come in?"

Come in? John was a little suspicious on that, but went to the door and opened it, finding Janet sitting on the bed. She was looking a bit worried, but not enough that John would notice. He asked, "Alright, so what's wrong?"

Janet sighed, "Ok, before I throw anything out the window, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

She hesitated, but went with it, "Ok, so it's not a surprise that I found you were you were. I actually had a guess you'd sort of stop by."

"So... you're actually going to... shit, you mean you're dragging..."

She shook her head, "No, no, it's actually the opposite."

"Opposite?"

"Yeah, I... kinda wanted to help you out of this. You got shitty foster parents, your life is like doomed, I thought maybe I could get you out."

"Get me out? How?"

"Um... maybe by becoming your girlfriend?"

John weighed it out, "I'm pretty sure you're way older than me."

"Sheesh, you make it sound like I'm forty. Look, it's a little weird, and you aren't even like 16, I think, but as I said, if you want it, there's no problem coming along with it. Now you can walk out the door and freeze your ass off in Canada or burn up in Utah… or you can be with me… and I can get you out of this mess. Wha'da'ya say?"

He sighed, but went with it, "Alright, I guess it can't be that bad."

Janet smiled, "Not really, now..."

She took off her bikini as John had his eyes go wide. Holding in the laughter, she took off the second part and now was naked. She asked, "Well? Do I look somewhat decent?"

John couldn't answer, "U-um, well..."

"Yes, no?"

"Yes..."

"Good, now could you remove your speedo?"

John removed his speedo, revealing the boner he had from the sight. It wasn't much, but Janet could wait a few years. John walked up to her as he asked, "So, how do I…"

Janet pulled him to her and…

"SHIT!"

Janet shrieked as she felt her hymen bust. John asked, "What, what's wrong?"

She responded, "Oh, just… the whole virginity thing. Now… can you *spinning finger*"

John added it up and nodded, "Oh."

And pulled out, then pushed in. As he did, Janet's eyes closed as the pleasure kicked in. A grin appeared, "Much better."

She had her arms go on his back as he kept his motion and pace, bringing constant sensation to her as he received some himself. As he went, Janet asked, "Hopefully… nothing… happens."

John tried to laugh, but his first time was way too good. Janet then opened her eyes, "Wait, wait, when you start getting that feeling pull…"

John didn't hear and fired something into her, spraying across her walls as John, let out a gasp of breath, and had his eyes flutter. Janet rolled, "Oh well, so much for that."

He crashed on the floor, sitting up, "God I'm tired."

"Tired, shit, it sounds like you were carrying bricks."

"Eh, now what?"

"For beginners, get your clothes on."

John mumbled, "I don't have the energy for that."

"Put on your…"

"No speedos, God no."

"Come on… please?"

John grumbled, but nodded and put his annoyingly tight speedos back on. Likewise, Janet put on her bikini set and slipped under the bed sheets. John asked, "So why are we back in our clothes again?"

Janet responded, "So that way I don't night humped. Now, have a nice nap."

And turned over as John slipped under and went to sleep as well, now with a new life ahead of him.

* * *

**Rate and Review. **


End file.
